Antiperspirant and deodorant products can be in the form of gels or lotions. These usually are sold in oval shaped dispensers where the lotion or gel is in the body of the dispenser. The dispenser is comprised of a barrel which is closed by a base on a lower end and has a plurality of dispensing openings on an upper end. The base may support an elevator which assists in dispensing the gel or lotion through the plurality of dispensing apertures. The elevator can be moved manually or through an elevator wheel activation mechanism attached to the base. The plurality of apertures usually is closed with a peelable foil seal. This is removed by the user and discarded. This foil provides a good seal. However, it requires another operation in the manufacturing process to apply the seal to the dispenser. Further, if the foil seal is not properly applied there can be leakage from the dispenser.
A new seal has been developed which gives leak proof seals. This seal is formed just subsequent to the formation of the barrel. The barrel is molded and a thermoplastic seal, preferably a thermoplastic elastomer seal, then is molded onto the barrel. The thermoplastic seal flows into each of the plurality of dispensing apertures of the barrel and separately seals each of these openings. This thermoplastic seal usually will be a one-time use seal. However a reusable seal adopting this concept could be developed for particular products if one is needed.